emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8066 (8th February 2018)
Plot Joe and Graham go searching for the car Ross stole and are surprised to find it parked up in Main Street. They go to confront Ross but finds him lying in his front garden screaming in pain. Graham realises Ross has been a victim of an acid attack so orders Joe to get a hose pipe from the garage whilst he removes Ross' shirt and calls an ambulance. Graham hoses Ross' face down. Rebecca remembers Victoria helped Robert take Seb. Pete and Rhona's romantic date is interrupted when Pete gets a call to inform him of Ross' attack. The Dingles discuss what to do about Joe and the compulsory purchase order. Zak reluctantly decides to take Joe's offer as it's the only way he can see them keeping their home and having it rebuilt. Daz takes Bernice and Gabby out for drink. Rebecca fears Robert wants to take her son from her. Lachlan assures her he doesn't but suggests she needs some help for Seb's sake. Rebecca asks Robert to take care of their son whilst she's in hospital and agrees to sort a custody arrangement for when she comes out. Cain and Moira continue to argue about the drugs whilst Debbie receives a text from Simon telling her the job's done. Ross is rushed to hospital in agony. Jimmy is made to feel awful for his role in the Dingles living situation. Graham and Joe appear in the pub where they break the news to that Ross is in hospital after falling victim to an acid attack. At the hospital, a Nurse washes Ross down in an attempt to dilute the acid on his skin and raise his pH levels. Ross begs for some more pain medication. Zak is delighted to finds his family plus Kerry starting to rebuild Wishing Well so the Dingles can get their home back without having to sell out to Joe. The Sharmas lend their neighbours a hand and Jimmy pitches up with a lorry full of building materials that he's appropriated from the golf course development. Debbie knows the acid attack was down to her. In a state, she calls Simon, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't responsible for Ross' injuries. Rhona supports Pete at the hospital. In the pub, Daz watches as Gabby and Liv put vodka in their drinks. Gabby suggests if Daz keeps quiet, she'll pretend to Bernice that she likes him so Daz keeps his mouth shut. The nurse has been unable to raise Ross' pH levels so the Doctor informs Ross they'll need to remove any contaminated tissue as it's the best way to minimize any lasting damage. Ross is devastated to realise his face might not go back to normal again. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Doctor - Atta Yaqub *Nurse Anya Peate - Maya Grant Locations *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, ward and irrigation room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes